The present invention is directed to an optical cable having chambers distributed over the cable circumference, with each of the chambers serving for the acceptance of a stack of a plurality of bands or ribbons, with each of the bands or ribbons containing a plurality of light waveguides, with the stacks in one chamber being separated from the stack in the adjacent chamber by chamber walls forming partitions.
German OS 29 28 678 discloses an optical cable which is provided with chambers that open on one side, wherein the cable core, itself, is composed of a plurality of sub-elements. Parting seams that proceed approximately radially are provided for this purpose. According to the specific embodiment, the design of the cable core can also be undertaken so that the chambers open in an inward direction, namely in the direction toward an open, central space that is present in the region of the cable core as a through opening. In the known cable, the light waveguides themselves are arranged as discrete light waveguides.
German OS 38 39 109 discloses a stack of a plurality of bands being arranged in a chamber in what is referred to as a "chambered cable". Each of the bands of the stack contains a plurality of light waveguides and the chamber itself is designed with an approximately rectangular cross section and opens outward. Each of the chambers is illustrated as being formed by a segment that coacts with other segments to form a plurality of chambers opening outward around the reinforcing central core.